


Sing Me

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day6 songs, i need renjun doing a cover of ANY day6 song before i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Donghyuck needed to hear the angelic voice he KNEW Renjun had.





	Sing Me

Renjun was a simple boy with simple needs.

And right now he needed to figure out how to get Donghyuck, from lit, class to get off his back.

It's not like he hates Donghyuck, he actually developed a crush on the younger since the beginning of the year, it’s just that the boy won't let him BREATH.

It's because since Donghyuck found out he could sing.

Funny story and an stupid mistake actually.

One day the red headed arrive to class with a sore throat, since he had gone to the karaoke with some friends the night before. All Renjun said was that Donghyuck should try some lemon and honey tea and when the younger looked at him funnily he rolled his eyes “It works whenever i sing for too long, it should work for you too”

Oh if he could turn back time…

The red headed doesn't let go of him now, begging, sometimes on his knees- not his best moments- for Renjun to “grace us with his angelic voice”

At the moment Renjun was trying to leave school, but Donghyuck was hanging off his shoulder, refusing to let go.

“Donghyuck please, let me go”

The younger shook his head, pouting to seem cuter.

Seeing Donghyuck pouting made his heart do a backwards flip but he didn't let it show.

“Hyuck-ah…” the younger looks at him curiously, still not letting go. “I gotta go, okay? I have an essay to write due tomorrow please.”

Donghyuck doesn't budge.

Renjun sighs and continues “I'll sing for you, tomorrow, okay?”

This makes the red headed let go of him and Renjun cheers silently “OOOOHHH  _ PLEASE _ DON'T FORGET!!I wanna hear you singing, i know it's gonna be amazing because it's you” the last part was mumbbled so Renjun wasn't so sure he heard it right.

 

Renjun seriously hoped that Donghyuck had forgotten about the promise he made the previous day but the chinese boy underestimated the younger’s stubbornness, who, as soon as he entered the class, was already by his side, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

“Goood Mooorniing Renjunaaaaah… you haven't forgotten the promise right?”

Renjun doesn't know what he did in the past to deserve this.

“Donghyuck. On break okay?”

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically and goes his way with a skip on his walk.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, about a minute later.

HYUCK <3

im looking for hearing your voice, angel~

ME

oh

HYUCK <3

mwah <3

 

If someone claimed that he was blushing, THEY WERE LYING.

 

When the bell rang, indicating it was break time, Renjun had his heart on his hands.

He was very confident in his singing ability and he knew that even if his voice break a little, Donghyuck would still claim it to be the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

Speaking of the devil…

“RENJUUUUN”

Donghyyuck came running toward him, a smile on his face and a set of keys dangling from his right hand. Renjun raises a questioning eyebrow, but smiles to the youngest.

“Mark lent me the music room key” Donghyuck face is flushing “so we could have more privacy”

(The scene plays on his mind.

“Why do you want the music room key again?”

“I told you…”

Mark rolls his eyes, unconvinced.

“Hyuck, don't you lie to me, I know you, this” he raises the key “it’s not for a project”

Donghyuck sighs “Jun promised me he would sing to me at break and i wanted to have a place more…”

“Private?” Mark holds himself back, so that he doesn't laugh at his best friend’s shyness. But it's the first time he got  _ that _ invested on a crush. He liked seeing the younger like this.  _ Cute) _

 

Renjun knows his face is just as red, so he lowers his head. At that time, Donghyuck steps forward, making them even closer. He reaches out and takes Renjun’s hand, guiding him to the music room, swaying their hands clasped between them.

 

As soon as Donghyuck unlocks and opens the door, they both enter quickly, closing it as they pass.

Renjun goes straight to where the acoustic guitar is, sitting cross legged as he takes it. He looks at Donghyuck, who’s still standing at the door, looking uncertain. Renjun lets out a embarrassed laugh and calls him closer, strumming the guitar so he can familiarize with it, the chosen song already at the tips of his fingers. It's been a while since he played it, but it seemed fitting.

Donghyuck sits in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks, making the older even shyier, opting to focus on the song instead.

He plays the first notes and hears Donghyuck’s breath hitch, as he recognizes the song. 

Closing his eyes, Renjun starts the song, letting his melodic voice fill in the space between the two.

“The days that goes as my will   
There weren't many   
Actually, many didn't go the way I'd like   
Feels like might be one of them   
It's concerning me   
  
After I say this   
I'm not sure if we can   
Face each other again, smiling   
Go back to where we were, I don't know   
But still, I have to say this   
I”

 

Renjun opens his eyes and, seeing the smile on the other’s face, miss the note he had to play.

Letting his face heat up again, he returns to the song, while Donghyuck lets out a laugh that fades out in weak giggles as the older starts the song again, eyes closed again for he is embarrassed of he’s about to sing.

“I like you

I tried to hold it down

But I can't do this anymore

Took me a long time

To say this

I want to love

You”

 

Renjun opens his eyes, playing the last notes, to see Donghyuck’s reaction.

The younger has tears in his eyes, hands trying and failing to hide the biggest smile Renjun has seen on his face. 

He takes the guitar out of Renjun’s hands and launches at the poor boy, who loses balance, making them both fall, still hugging. 

Donghyuck takes Renjun’s hand again, drawing circles on the back of it. He pulls them both back up, making them sit in front of each other like before.

They stay, still holding each other’s hand, smiling like fool until Donghyuck clears his throat, looking down after.

“Uh… why did you choose this song?”

Renjun smiles even more, cocking his head to the side, waiting for the boy to look at him before answering.

“You see, i choose this song…” He starts, offering his open palms atop his knees, for Donghyuck to stop fidgeting and take them, he intertwines their fingers and continues “because… i didn’t know how to say that I liked, Like you”

“Oh”

This wasn't exactly the answer Renjun expected.

At the sight of Renjun physically recoiling, Donghyuck widens his eyes, rushing to explain his reaction.

“I MEAN… I really like you too, a lot, and I… wanted to know if you… wanna got out tomorrow afternoon? With me? Ice Cream maybe?”

Renjun smiles again, bringing Donghyuck closer to give him a soft and sweet kiss.

“Of course beautiful” 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I Like You" by DAY6 btw  
> This is actually a translation of a story I posted like last week, here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057541
> 
> And again, my twt is @shiningrenhyuck


End file.
